


A Drop of Sorrow, a Touch of Nectar

by trajektoria



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, de Sardet is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trajektoria/pseuds/trajektoria
Summary: When everything feels bleak and hopeless, find the light that will guide you. De Sardet is Constantin's brightest star.





	A Drop of Sorrow, a Touch of Nectar

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank the people from Greedfall discord server for beta'ing this ficlet. Much appreciated <3

Constantin often walked his own path, so when he didn’t join him for dinner, even though he had promised, it wasn’t a cause to get upset. Armand knew that his cousin could forfeit the track of time easily, getting lost in daydreaming, books, cards or others joys of life. However, when Armand couldn’t find him later in his favorite spot by the fireplace in the library or in the garden under the apple tree, his concern began to grow. Constantin’s bedroom was empty as well. Armand asked the servants if they had seen him leave the palace. They did not, but that meant nothing. Constantin was a peerless master of sneaking out, he had always been one even when they were still children. If he went to a tavern again, getting himself into trouble…

Armand chewed on his lower lip as he walked briskly through the corridors of the palace. He needed to find Constantin. He’d just take a coat and some money in case he needed to pay for the damages and–

Surprised, he paused with his hand on the handle of his bedroom door. It was locked. He didn’t remember locking it, he never did. 

Dawning realization made his chest clench painfully. Of course. There was only one explanation. The only place where Constantin could truly feel safe. 

Gently, he knocked on the door. 

“Leave me alone! I don’t want to see anyone!” Came the harsh reply in a broken tone, full of unshed tears. 

“Constantin…” He knocked again, just as softly. “It’s me. It’s Armand. Please let me in.”

Armand was met with a heavy silence that filled his heart with dread. What had happened to cause such mournfulness? He was about to rap on the wood again, when he heard the clang of a lock. With bated breath, he waited a few seconds and opened the door, slipping inside. His eyes immediately rested on Constantin’s back, as he walked across the room and stopped by the window, not saying anything. It seemed that he had spent quite some time in that position, just listlessly observing the distant world.

Armand joined him at his side, head turned towards his dearest kin. Quietly, he took it all in, reading Constantin like a book, all the melancholy painted across his features and the wistful look in his unseeing eyes. He hesitated, not knowing what his cousin needed more: words or just a comforting presence. Constantin solved that dilemma himself.

“Do you think I’m a disappointment, Armand?”

Ah. So that was what had happened. Another conversation with the prince that turned sour. 

“Of course not! Never!”

“My father thinks I’m a halfwit. An irresponsible weakling.”

“That’s not true. He wouldn’t have chosen you to be a governor of New Serene if he didn’t believe you capable.” 

Constantin scoffed. 

“Yes, he picked me just because he wants to get rid of me! One month and he’ll never see me again! I’ll be just a figurehead in a faraway land, a yes-man to all the advisors!” There was so much bitterness in his words that Armand flinched. And the words that followed felt even heavier, delivered with a conviction of a broken man. “He hates me, Armand. He does. I know it.”

“Constantin, no.” Armand took his hand and squeezed it, trying to convey with a simple touch all that he felt, the support and affection. “It’s not true. He’s… a difficult man, but he cares about you. And he loves you.”

“Do  _ you _ love me, Armand?” A challenge but also vulnerability showed in his voice and his eyes when he finally chose to look at him. Hoping and dreading the answer at the same time. 

Armand swallowed. 

“More than anything,” he said, breathless. 

“Even with my bleak moods, my flaws, my failures?”

“I love everything that makes you you. Good, bad, and all in between.”

A shadow of a smile flickered through Constantin’s face, chasing some of the melancholy away. He walked towards Armand and wrapped his arms around his neck. Armand stroke his back, feeling his cousin relax, hiding his face in his neck just as he did since they were children and he needed support. 

“Will you always be with me, Armand?”

“Always.”

“Promise?”

“I promise,” he said, but that wasn’t enough, it didn’t reverberate with all that he felt. He opened his heart and let the words flow. “I will fight your father, I will fight kings, and I will fight gods for you.”

Constantin tensed for a second but then Armand felt him nearly melting in his arms.

“You say the most outrageous things sometimes, cousin.” Constantin pulled back but he was smiling now, genuinely. A huge weight had been removed from Armand’s heart.

“Doesn’t make it any less true.”

Constantin looked at him with fondness. For that sheen of stars in his eyes Armand would do anything. The gentle kiss that followed, full of love and devotion, banished the pain away. Hands snaking around Constantin’s slim waist, Armand kissed the corner of his lips, his cheek, his temple, bringing their foreheads at last together in an intimate connection. Whatever was between them, it was beautiful, it made Armand feel whole. 

For a moment they just held each other, sharing breaths in this peaceful moment against the raging storms of reality. Their own bubble of sweetness and love… interrupted by the rumbling in Constantin’s stomach. 

“You haven’t eaten anything yet, have you?” Armand let out a long-suffering sigh colored with amusement.

“I wanted to!” Constantin pouted. “But then I met my father and… you know the rest.”

“Come.” Armand took his hand between his. “They’ll fix you something in the kitchen.”

“Fine.” Constantin leaned against him like a lazy cat, not putting up any fight, just wanting to be petted. “Let’s go.”

Armand guided him downstairs, his arm wrapped protectively around him. He didn’t care about gossips or what the others might think of them. In a month, none of this would matter. Constantin and he wouldn’t be here anymore. Perhaps on that half-mythical island of Teer Fradee his dearest cousin would finally be free and find the place where he belonged. With him right at his side. Always. 


End file.
